


i saw u in a dream

by deaddoh



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Dreams, Love Confessions, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Pining, Tags Contain Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27598487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deaddoh/pseuds/deaddoh
Summary: do dreams mean anything? does the sub-conscious know what the heart wants even when the mind doesn't?
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound
Comments: 4
Kudos: 106





	1. taiga

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [tbhyourelame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbhyourelame/pseuds/tbhyourelame). Log in to view. 



> ok can we all acknowledge that heat waves is *chef's kiss* it's just immaculate, so go give it a read

George exhales and watches his breath swirl in the air before looking at the scenery around him. The snow is beautiful, coming down in big fluffy flakes. The wind is blowing and the trees rustle with squirrels as they scavenge through the sudden snow. Birds sail through the air, their calls and songs filling the sky with noise. There’s a young man standing in the midst of all the noise and snow. He’s facing away from George with shoulders broad and tall. He begins to turn when a shriek breaks out. George looks away to see a hawk being mobbed by several crows. He looks back, but the man is gone.

The sun is desperately trying to break through George’s blinds as he sits up in bed. George rubs his eyes and shivers, remembering the snow and wind from his dream. He looks to his window and watches the sun’s light in between the slats of his blinds. Dust drifts in and out of the light and he cringes slightly at the possibility of having to do an early cleaning day.

His phone buzzes and he looks down to see that Sapnap sent him a message, _wanna hop onto the server? tommy’s live_

_Sure i’ll be on later_

George gets up and pads to the kitchen to feed both his cat and dog, He quickly makes himself some food as well, checking the news and his social media. He thinks back to his dream but the toaster startles him before he can get too deep in thought.

During the stream, Dream joins and absolutely wreaks havoc and gets in Tommy’s way as much as possible, wheezing every time the other gets had in a trap or simply gets killed. George helps Tommy in trying to get him away from Dream to do their own thing and be unbothered but nonetheless, they’re found time and time again. George desperately tries (but also not really) to distract or kill Dream, and he even enlists the help of Tubbo but Dream still wins out. He lets himself smile a little at the other’s hoots of victory.

“Alright guys, I’m gonna sign off.” Dream says finally stopping. His avatar stands still, looking straight at George. It’s weird seeing Dream’s skin with armor on, only seeing the little black line at the bottom of the avatar’s face. George feels his skin prickle.

“Ok, bye Dream. Say bye chat.”

The chat is filled with goodbyes and Dream signs off, his neon green avatar disappearing and the in-game text finalizing Dream’s departure with a _Dream has left the game._

George flops onto his bed with a huff, feeling better after a shower and a meal. He turns to his closed blinds and listens to the city ambiance. Cars pass, people chatter, and the clinking of glasses ring high. He closes his eyes and falls asleep to the quiet humming of a faraway radio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is not how i normally write so let’s see how this goes :)


	2. village

The sky is dark and George finds himself trying to look for something familiar, but to no avail. He’s on some sort of city block with buildings off to his right and a street right in front of him. He glances up to see a street lamp swarmed by moths. 

_“What are you doing here?”_

Dream’s voice is suddenly right in George’s ear and he jumps in surprise.

_“You shouldn’t be here. You can’t be here.”_

George looks around but doesn’t see Dream anywhere.

 _“Well, I’m here now,”_ Sapnap replies quickly in George’s other ear. He sounds annoyed.

_“Why?”_

_“Dude, you know why.”_

_“Then explain it to me, smart-ass.”_

George cringes at Dream’s angry tone, especially at the insult. The voices fade away and George is left alone once again. He begins walking on the street, turning right. He finds himself at an intersection and watches the pedestrian sign turn from red to green and he crosses. He’s not sure where he’s going but he lets his feet carry him regardless, he feels safe.

 _“You haven’t noticed?”_ Sapnap is talking again.

 _“Noticed what?”_ Dream sounds confused.

_“George’s been acting differently recently.”_

_“What?”_

The voices are gone again and George finds himself at the same place as last night’s dream. Snow is falling and the wind blows just the same. The young man is there again and he has his head tilted up to the sky as if watching the snowflakes fall. 

“Hello?”

George stumbles back in surprise, his voice sounds foreign, reverberating in his skull.

The man tilts his head down away from the sky and the scene looks exactly the same as before. George watches closely as the man turns to face him. The world stills except for the falling snow. The birds stop singing, the wind stops blowing, the squirrels stop moving.

It’s Dream.

George jolts, gasping. He startles his cat off his chest and his dog jerks awake in bleary surprise. He presses a hand to his chest and takes a shuddery breath, feeling his throat stutter on the inhale. The sky is still dark and George runs a hand through his sweaty head and presses a few fingers against his scalp to ground himself. He stands and goes into the bathroom and doesn’t bother to turn the light on. He splashes cold water on his face and sighs as the water drips off his chin and nose. The image of a masked figure staring at him through falling snow is burning into George’s mind, right behind his eyelids.

“That was Dream. It had to have been. Right?”

His cat meows sleepily in response, begging for George to return to bed.

The next day George is editing, cutting video, trimming out lulls in conversation, or mindless grinding. The process is calming in the routine jumping from one segment to another and watching it all come together into a clean video to post at some point. George finds himself busied and works well into the afternoon before his stomach reminds him to eat.

Stretching, George moves to the kitchen to make himself a late lunch. Dream sends him a snap and George opens it eagerly. It’s a picture of Patches curled up in Dream’s lap with Dream holding a water bottle. George sends a snap back of his now finished lunch with the text ‘yum’.

Dream replies quickly and George continues to talk with him, smiling at each goofy picture or caption until he’s decided to go back to editing. He lets his face warm at the idea of Dream showing him his face.


	3. beach

Waves crash in front of George as he watches the sunset. He hears seagulls laugh in the wind and cars kicking up gravel as they drive away. He can almost hear the nearby homes turning on their porch lights to greet the night. George has his colorblind glasses on, although he’s not sure when he put them on. The sky is splashed with pinks and oranges and reds all slowly fading into a deep purple. He hears someone walk up beside him, but doesn’t look over, he somehow knows it’s Dream.

“It’s pretty.” Once again, George’s own voice sounds strange to him, bouncing and echoing oddly.

“It is.” Dream responds slowly, his on-camera persona turned off. He takes a deep breath and sighs contently.

The sun lowers and most of the sky has been overtaken with dark blue and purple. George turns to Dream, but the other still faces the water. The shorter, George, frowns at his inability to see Dream’s face, he wishes the mask weren’t there. He finds himself reaching for Dream’s face, for the white mask that hides so much.

“What are you doing?” Dream is nervous, scared maybe. His posture changes slightly, more curved in, shoulders slouching with the weight of his identity.

“I want to see what you look like.” He’s breathless, as he feels Dream’s hair between his fingers, all feathery and soft. He hears the other sigh again and finally makes contact with the metal buckles keeping the mask on. 

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.” The first buckle comes undone, the soft leather straps falling onto Dream’s shoulders. The second buckle is above the first, just above Dream’s ears. George presses his fingers to the metal, and Dream leans in further.

“So short.”

An easy taunt and George goes with it, he smiles “That means I can do the cheesy thing and pull you down to my height.”

“To do what?” The buckle comes loose and the mask tumbles with it.

Dream-- Clay is handsome, with clear green eyes, an easy sloped nose, and a small nervous smile. His dark brown hair now free from the buckles fluffs out a little. He looks both younger and older than George in an effortless, ageless kind of way. Easily a trick of the setting sun.

“To kiss you, of course.”

“To… kiss me?”

Meowing right in George’s ear wakes him up. He stares at his ceiling replaying that moment of genuine confusion on Drea--Clay’s face. George sits up and mindlessly feeds his pets before sitting at his computer. He can’t help but see the pinched eyebrows and the slipping of an easy smile. 

“Is that really what Dream looks like?”

Laughter is loud in George’s headphones and he finds himself laughing with it. The screen is filled with flying weapons and arrows and nametags.

“What is happening?!”

“I don’t know!” Dream shout-laughs back, sounding so different from last night’s dream. He sounds happy, free, the weight of his identity lighter than ever but ever so present. 

George watches as Tubbo goes down in flames from someone’s enchanted sword. His stuff is picked up by a fleeing Tommy and Dream is left wheezing with Bad. The laughter continues for another couple of minutes leaving everyone breathless. The group quiets and everyone seems to return to what they were doing previously, with George partnering off with Dream to finish something or another.

Time passes easily. So easily.

Dream calls, his ringtone and buzzing catching George’s attention.

“Hello?”

_“Hey George. Long time not talk.”_

“Yeah no kidding, what took you so long?”

 _“Me? What about you?!”_ Dream’s laugh fills George’s head and makes his heart flutter.

That makes George pause, his heart is racing. But for what?

“Ok, true enough.” He takes a deep breath, “How’re things in Florida?”

_“Hot. Humid. Nothing new. What about things in England?”_

“Really just the same over here too, nothing major is really happening.”

The lull in conversation makes George feel nervous, palms becoming clammy and heart quickening.

“Do you ever have dreams about people?” A surprise on both Dream and George’s part.

_“Well… yeah. Doesn’t everybody?”_

“I guess. Sorry for the random question, it just kinda popped out.”

 _“It’s_ _all good_.” A pause, _“Did you recently have a dream about someone?”_

Roaring blood whooshes in George’s ears as he debates answering, “Yes, actually.”

_“Oh! Who? Anyone that I know?”_

“Yeah. You.”

_“Yeah. You.”_

Dream freezes, he’s staring at his computer’s dark screen as his eyes watch the reflection of the sun. He’s not sure how to respond but feels that he should regardless. 

“Oh, I’ve dreamt about you too.” Dream decides to ease the building tension, he decides to deflect and redirect. 

A relieved sigh and a chuckle, _“Really? Can you tell me about it?”_

“I will, only if you tell me your dream after.”

_“...Deal.”_

“You and I were sitting in my car, off on some dirt road.” 

George hums in encouragement, 

“It was bright outside and you were talking when something caught your eye.” Dream takes a breath, “It was a deer at the edge of the clearing right off the road. You rolled down your window and simply watched the deer. It was huge and it’s antlers were massive, it easily could’ve skewered you if it wanted.”

_“Aren’t deer supposed to be non-violent?”_

“Yes, but that’s not the point.”

_“Right, sorry.”_

“Don’t apologize.” Another deep breath, “You turned back to me and-and that was it.”

_“And that was it.”_

George frowns slightly at the cut-off sentence, it was clipped and rushed out like if Dream kept talking he’d reveal something close to his heart. 

“That sounds awesome. I wish mine was as cool.”

_“It doesn’t matter. I want to hear yours now.”_

“Ok.” George braces himself, “We were standing on a beach. I had my color blind glasses on somehow and you were talking about how pretty it was. For whatever reason you were dressed like your Minecraft character, you had a mask on and everything.”

A watery, half-hearted chuckle. _“That sounds terrifying.”_

“It kinda wasn’t, like I knew it was you under there and it didn’t bother me.”

 _“You’re so sweet_ _George_!”

George’s face flushes and he sighs, “Ugh, and you’re so embarrassing!”

_“You love me. Don’t lie.”_

“I don’t.”

 _“Don’t lie!”_ Dream laughs and George can’t help but smile.

“Ok, ok, I get it! I get it.”


	4. rainforest

The room is full of plants. The air is humid and warm and it presses against George’s skin. It feels like he’s exhaling the rainforest’s own air. There’s a running stream somewhere in the room and George lets himself wander amongst the plants. There are ivy-covered columns, beautifully curling against the marble surface. George finds the stream and watches his reflection flicker on the water’s surface for a moment.

 _“George?”_ An echo.

“Dream?” George looks around, eyes darting from edge to edge. He doesn’t see Dream.

_“George, why won’t you say that you love me?”_

George freezes.

_“I say it to you all the time. Why won’t you say it back?”_

The stream continues to burble quietly as George backs away and continues deeper into the foliage to find Dream.

_“I just don’t understand.”_

Ferns jut out from their places on the ground and George jumps when he feels its leaves brush his leg. He passes a giant elephant ear plant, letting his finger brush it’s leaves.

_“Do you not like me?”_

“No! It’s not that!” George stops his search and clamps a hand over his mouth. He didn’t mean to say that, the sadness in Dream’s voice seemed to soften George’s throat.

_“Are we not really friends?”_

Tears begin to collect and George shakes his head.

_“Do I make you uncomfortable?”_

“No! It’s not that either.” The air thickens, a suffocating fog settles around George and the room warms. A storm is brewing over-head. “I don’t want you to know that I’m being serious.”

_“What if I’m being serious?”_

The covers have been kicked onto the floor but George doesn’t care. He scrambles for his phone and pulls up Dream’s number, quickly pressing the call button. The phone rings three times before Dream answers.

“Dream!”

_“George?”_

“Dream I need you to be completely honest with me, just this once.”

An uncertain laugh erupts from Dream, _“O...k? What is this about?”_

“Just answer the question.” A deep breath, a shallow exhale. “Do you like me?”

Another laugh forces its way out of Dream, he sounds breathless. _“What?! Of course, I do George. What made you think otherwise?”_

George shakes his head, “No, like romantically. Do you like me romantically?”

Silence, other than the sound of soft breathing. George feels his head pounding and his fingertips tingle with nervous energy. He prepares for the worst and takes a small breath, trying to imagine the air filling his lungs and making its way into his body. He closes his eyes and steadies himself.

 _“What brought this on?”_ Dream’s uncertainty makes his voice far away, making the ocean between them so much larger.

“Please just answer the question.”

_“I will when you answer mine.”_

George’s throat tightens, constricting itself and making George swallow that much louder in his phone’s mic. His back molars click together as he prepares an answer. “My dreams.”

_“Your dreams?”_

“I fucking dreamt of you goddamnit!” George’s blood roars in his ears and the words rush out like they’ll be lost if they don’t meet the open air, meet Dream through the phone and across the ocean. “I saw you in my dreams time and time again! I saw your stupid little avatar, I took off you stupid mask, and I almost kissed you!” George takes a moment and runs a hand through his sweaty hair. He licks his lips and waits.

 _“How could you want to kiss me if you’ve never seen my face?”_ Dream is scared, so scared sounding it makes George’s heart hurt. He wants to grip Dream’s hand and tell him it’s ok.

“I don’t know. I don’t know, but now you need to answer my question. Do you like me?”

_“Yes. I do.”_

George paces. He counts his steps, four to wall four back to the bed. He tries not to think of Dream’s surprise, of his sincere answer. He takes a deep breath and shakes his hands out. He joins the stream.

The stream is awkward. George’s skin is pale and the harsh white light is making his sweat shine. He tries to act normal, running around the SMP, building, talking. He’s desperately trying to seem alright but it feels so much more strained. His voice clips and he swallows nervously.

“You good George?” Karl asks as he replants trees. His avatar spinning around and making sure everything is planted.

“Oh. Um yeah. Just tired.”

“I get it. Did you stay up late?”

“Something like that.”

“Well don’t feel pressured to show up to the SMP if you’re tired.”

“Thanks.”


	5. ocean

Lightning flashes across green clouds as George feels the wind whipping his hair around into knots. He watches the clouds swirl above him, all spiraling into each other. He’s never seen a hurricane form before, but he’s heard enough from news stations how it happens; the warm air mixes with the cold air that all moves from high pressure to low-pressure areas.

Thunder rumbles and George watches as the hairs on his arms raise. He feels goosebumps race across his arms. Trees rustle and the sky is empty of any life other than news helicopters and emergency airlifts.

Lightning flashes again and this time George hears a tree crack and fracture, shouts ring out. Parts of the tree fly everywhere and the trunk is left burning. He watches the flames grow and consume the tree’s trunk.

“It’s pretty, isn’t it?”

“Huh?!”

“The fire.” Dream is looking over at George and he feels so small. The mask’s smile is empty and his hands rest at his sides.

Dream on any day towers over George, but now he looks so much larger, so much less human; statue-like. He’s from the storm, the twisting clouds and curling waves. He’s from the pelican’s dive and the roaring wind. The tree continues burning.

“It’s kinda scary. The fire, I mean.”

“Is it?” Dream turns to the fire and his mask reflects the flames. The mask shines with an unseen gloss, like a pottery glaze.

“Yeah. It’s gonna burn the tree down.”

“But the tree was already dying.”

“Was it?”

“It was.”

“Oh.”

The hurricane rages, rain pours heavier and the street below is flooding with rushing water.

“There’s so much trash.”

“It happens. All the stuff in the street gets swept away.”

“Has your house been flooded before?”

Dream looks back to George and his head tilts slightly, “Yeah, it has.”

The clicking of the mouse and the keyboard helps soothe George. He’s editing and has been for the past few hours, ignoring the urge to pick up the phone and apologize to Dream. He rubs his eye and continues, letting the motions of the mundane carry him into the afternoon, and the evening. He ignores his phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter ended up being so short bc i formatted it weird in my doc so... oops lmao


	6. home

There’s a ringing and George turns to see his phone buzzing and slowly move across the table’s surface. He walks over to it and picks it up, pressing the speaker to his ear.

“Hello?”

_“Is this George?”_

“This is he.”

_“I missed you.”_

“You missed me?”

_“I did. You were all weird the other day.”_

“Who is this?”

_“Clay.”_

“Clay?”

_“Yeah. Clay.”_

George hums and he hears Clay sigh on the other end. He can hear the soft breaths of wanting, of waiting. There’s a clock somewhere in the room and the second hand simply ticks, echoing in the room. The wallpaper swims and the fake vines look like they’re crawling up the wall. The space between George and the phone wavers.

_“Hello?”_

“Oh sorry, I zoned out.”

_“It’s ok. I was just saying that I’m always here for you.”_

“Always?”

 _“Yeah, always.”_ Pause. _“Hey so I have to go, there’s something here that really needs my attention, but really, I’m always here to talk.”_

George hears the line go dead and he gently places the phone back onto the table. He turns back to the room and finally gets a good look.

The wallpaper is tacky with ivy growing over dark red and yellow vertical stripes. The wallpaper is actually peeling at the edges of the room, small pieces trying to escape the rest of the wall. There are a few bookshelves with each shelf full of books. None of the spines are decipherable from where George is standing but each book is obviously different, some with different spine thincknesses, different colors, different titles. There’s a window across from where George is and it's just approaching night.

The phone is buzzing again. George picks it up without thought.

“Hello?”

_“George?”_

“Yeah?”

_“Sorry about that earlier. My sister needed help with something.”_

“It’s not a big deal.”

_“Still. I wanted to apologize.”_

“And I accept your apology.”

 _“Good.”_ George can hear the smile in Dream’s voice.

“So where am I?”

_“Um. What does it look like?”_

“I’m in some room with really ugly wallpaper. It’s got a bunch of bookshelves and there’s a big window.”

_“Oh! What does it look like outside?”_

George walks to the window and looks out. “The sun is just setting and there’s a clearing right under the window, like a front yard.” He glances around, “And it looks like I’m surrounded by a forest.” 

_“Ah ok. I think I know where you are.”_

“You do?”

 _“Think so.”_ Dream mutters something, _“I’m on my way now.”_

The line goes dead and George is left by himself again. He walks to a bookshelf and reads the spines. _How to Keep Time: A Guide on How to Understand Hourglasses and the Sand They Hold_ , _The Hunters’ Wish_ , _The Way Music Affects One’s Heart Rates and Breathing Patterns._

Moving to another shelf a book catches George’s eye, _Do Dreams Mean Anything? An Analysis on Sleep Patterns and Mental Imagery_

The phone buzzes, “Yeah?”

_“Look outside your window.”_

George walks back over to the window and looks down into the clearing. Dream is standing there and waving. George waves back and Dream lifts his mask to blow a kiss.

George laughs.

The phone is ringing. George binks groggily and rolls over to find his phone, blindly feeling around his nightstand.

“Mmm, hello?”

_“George?”_

“Oh Dream. Dream, what is it?”

_“Did I wake you up? Sorry, I can hang up.”_

“No, no, I’m awake now. What’s up.”

_“You… haven’t said anything about my uh. Admission.”_

“Your admission?”

_“Yeah.”_

“Oh! Your admission. Right, right.”

_“So?”_

“So what?”

 _“What do you think? What happens now? ‘Cause George.”_ Dream takes a deep breath, _“‘Cause George, I feel like I’m losing you. You looked so, so stressed on your stream and I just,”_ A sigh, _“I don’t want that to be my fault. I just don’t. So please, please tell me what’s going on. ”_

George runs a hand through his hair and his cat looks up at him with worried eyes. He smiles slightly and his cat rubs up on his leg.

“I don’t really know what to say, Dream.”

 _“What?”_ Dream sounds weak. The question was breathy and short, he’s obviously tired.

“I’m, I’m confused, Dream. I’m just as lost as you are.”

_“How?”_

“I don’t know. I feel like there’s something going on in my head but I can’t figure it out. I don’t want to tell you in case I’m wrong.”

_“Wrong about what?”_

“A lot of things, Dream.”

_“What kind of things?”_

“Romantic things.”

Dream laughs quietly, soft breaths pressing against the mic. _“Aren’t we being honest with each other.”_

“Well what do you want from me?”

_“Nothing, nothing. I just think it’s funny.”_

This stream is a lot less tense. George laughs easier and talks smoother. He runs around and completes what he needs to complete. He actually talks with Dream, truly enjoying the interactions. George almost feels more connected to the SMP, even after all the hell he’s been through from being dethroned to Tommy’s exile. He feels more connected to Dream.

“George! Where are you!”

“I’m over here idiot!”

“Where? I don’t see you.”

“I’m still in the forest you left me in.”

“Oh.”

George keeps mining, collecting stone and coal. He eats another steak and suddenly Dream pops into his vision. He turns to Dream and the two stare at each other for a moment.

“Anyway, did you get a lot of wood?”

“Yeah?” Dream laughs.

“How much?”

“Uhh, three stacks.”

“Perfect.”

George sighs in comfort. The room is cool and the fan is gently blowing and moving the air. His cat snuggles up against his side and he brushes his fingers against fur. He closes his eyes and just as he is about to drift off his phone begins to buzz.

“Hello?”

_“Hey George. I think I know what you meant by ‘romantic things’.”_

“Oh yeah? What did I mean?”

_“That you like me. Just as I like you.”_

George laughs. He feels a weight lift off his chest with every exhale. “And what if you’re right?”

 _“Then I guess I’ll have to visit you one day. Maybe even bring you here.”_ Dream is obviously smiling.

“Who says we can’t do both?”

Dream laughs and George smiles, _“No one.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and done! sorry it took me so long for the last update i got distracted lmao


End file.
